


D is for Double-Penetration

by AcidArrow



Series: The A to Z of Kinky Smut Tropes: Bigger IS Better! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Condoms, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidArrow/pseuds/AcidArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>verb; <i>definitely</i> something to write home about. Watching a terrible porno with your boyfriend and his bestie can apparently lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Double-Penetration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justduck82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justduck82/gifts).



> Thanks to ~anniemar for the help with the characterization here!

To be honest, at first, Steve had no idea what to expect when Bucky came back to the small, modern, two-bedroom condo they shared in Stark Tower with a guilty look in his shifty eyes and, when prodded and poked by a friend who new _exactly_ how to prod and poke him, mumbled something about ‘having found a girlfriend’.

A _girlfriend_ , really. Bucky Barnes, of all people. While the old Bucky had been able to charm and smooth-talk his way into a dance and perhaps even _fondue_ with whatever pretty young doll he set his sights on, ever since they had rescued him from the clutches of what could only be described as _a living hell_ , his childhood friend was definitely a shadow of his former self. And while, every now and then, he saw glimpses of the old Buck’ coming through, he had a long way to go before he was entirely un-broken from everything that had spent seventy-plus years breaking him.

So, he had to wonder, with an almost concerned sense of anxiety… _what kind of woman_ this new Bucky would get close enough to that he would consider her a girlfriend???

For a moment, that dark part of his mind pictured a sixty-foot demonic spy-assassin lady with hair like black ink and a machine gun for a leg, but that… _might_ just be inspired by the horror movie they watched when the Hawkeyes came over a couple of nights before.

“That… does _not_ look comfortable.”

Two-and-a-half large Dominos pizzas and four litres of rootbeer had mostly been devoured over the past four hours (super-soldier and student metabolisms would do that), and now Steve was curled up in the leather La-Z-Boy recliner with his legs tucked underneath him, while the two ‘love birds’ sat at each end of the non-matching couch, their socked feet tangled together on the middle cushion under a thin _Dodgers_ blanket.

Bucky wasn’t much of a cuddler; the close-contact and sensation of being pinned, suffocated, or trapped could trigger his PTSD, but like with most other things, Darcy was patient and understanding, and was always happy to give him space. In fact, ever since she had come into their lives (which was ironic, because Thor knew her, which had been quite literally the _last_ thing he had been expecting), Bucky’s recovery actually seemed to be progressing a little bit faster than it had been before. Within a few weeks, he wouldn’t jump when someone sat down next to him, and within a month, the two had shared a kiss, and more… Steve had to admit, he was proud of his friend, and it was nice starting to see Bucky acting a little bit more like himself.

It gave him… hope.

“You’d be surprised,” said Steve, and Darcy snapped her head around to stare at him, mouth half-open.

“Shut _up_ , no way. Amazing Grace _himself_?” The brunette looked between him, and the television, and back to him again. “And _really_? Even with her leg up like that?”

“You’re not that flexible?”

She tossed a throw pillow at him, which he caught easily with his lightning reflexes. “None of your business, creep. Bucky, don’t tell him.”

Bucky, who had jumped a little at the failed pillow offensive, smirked and watched the two of them banter. “Hey, I’m not getting involved,” he immediately declared, raising both his organic and cybernetic hands defensively in front of himself. “You made that bed, you can lie in it. Er, doll,” he added with a half-smirk, and she tossed the second pillow in his direction instead.

“See if _you_ get laid tonight.”

“See if _any_ of us get laid after watching this,” muttered Steve, wrinkling his nose ever so slightly as the fake-tanned blonde gave another over-exaggerated moan and rolled her head back, allowing her scrawny, pale companion to roll his hips more deeply into her with strokes that just looked… painful.

“Still doesn’t look comfortable,” said Darcy, shaking her head. “Oh, oh, wait – here comes his friend now!”

“So…” Bucky frowned, tapping a finger against his lip. “Do _all_ twenty-first century women carry torches for construction workers? ‘Cuz… I’m starting to think I need to get myself a pair of those denim overalls.”

“Please don’t,” said Darcy with a grimace. “I mean, I can handle you covered in dried blood, but not covered in the nineties.”

“It’s okay, you can look now,” said Steve, reaching across the cluttered coffee table to refill his glass with rootbeer. “The overalls are gone.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah. I promise.”

“Oh, crazy, that was _hella_ quick! I guess he really wanted to get stuck in there.”

“You know,” Bucky was saying, his brow furrowed again beneath his messy dark curtain of hair, “I’ve never understood the whole toe-sucking thing. I mean, I get it? But man… you _walk_ on those things.”

“Nerves and stuff, but yeah.” Darcy held her own glass out for Steve to refill before he could screw the cap back on the bottle. “There are nerves in _way_ better tasting places than that.”

Bucky grinned at her, his fingers still playing over his lips a little as they flicked up at the corners.

How the three of them had even come to watching the _terrible_ free porn station their cable seemed to pick up… well, none of them could really remember. They had been scanning stations, had stopped just long enough to catch the end of _Space Ghost_ (which Darcy had then spent the next six minutes _explaining_ to them both), before resuming their surfing from station to station until they landed on one of those creepy, overtly-sexual phone-in services where you could _connect with local girls who are hot for YOU_! Which had prompted a conversation about phone-sex for long enough that they didn’t realize the next porno had started until the girl was already deep-throating him with almost fluorescent pink lips.

“Owwwwww, owww, he’s picking her up and he’s still inside her, _eaaaaaasy_ on the bakery doors there, eager beaver!”

“Buck’, are we gonna have to show your gal a thing or two?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, and Darcy flushed a little, shooting him a playful glare. Every now and then, the would casually toss out a flirtatious comment like that, and it drove her mad that she had _absolutely zero idea_ whether or not he was kidding.

Bucky scowled. “Darcy’s a little more classy than the girls in Paris, Steve,” he said with a sidelong glance at his old friend. “We are _not_ pulling a Genevieve with her.”

“With me? A who now?” Darcy wanted to ask further questions, but the second guy was moving in now, and this was usually the part where a porno either got worse in an amusing way, or worse in an unbearable way. Time would tell.

“Oh, oh, here we go! Player Three is entering the game…”

“Double penetration.”

The other two looked over at Bucky, who was chewing on his fingernail in that anxious, absent-minded way he did. The former assassin realized they were staring at him, and slowly lowered his damp fingertip from his mouth.

“Double penetration… I bet that’s where this is going.”

“You think?” said Steve.

Bucky nodded. “Oh, yeah. I mean, the positioning?”

Darcy snorted. “Aww, c’mon, with all the great positions? I mean, there’s the spit-roast, there’s taking turns…”

Her boyfriend shook his head. “No, double penetration. Watch.”

“That’s actually something I haven’t done in a while.”

“A while as in like, seven months?” asked Darcy. “Or seventy years?”

Steve grinned at her, a grin she never thought it was possible for Captain America to muster until she had started spending more time around him when he was… loosened up… and just drank from his glass of rootbeer.

The trio continued to watch the three actors (if you could even call them that) work their way through awkward camera angles and terrible jazz music into a position where both guys lifted the girl’s ass onto one cock, which she sank down onto far easier than _should’ve_ been natural with the first whine of the session that actually sounded genuine, and almost immediately, the second guy was barrelling into her like the little engine that really, _really_ thought it could, and definitely thought it _deserved to_.

“Well… that was subtle,” Darcy mused aloud, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. “They certainly don’t like to waste any valuable film on foreplay, huh?”

“Foreplay’s pretty necessary if you want to do anything to anyone’s back door,” said Steve, with the confidence of a man who knew what he was talking about. “And lubricant, which… it’s actually kinda concerning they didn’t use.”

“It’s gotta be trick photography,” she said. “Like when they stab a guy in a movie.”

“Real double penetration’s not like that,” Bucky chimed in quietly, having gone back to chewing on his thumbnail this time.

“Bro, you _need_ to start calling it DP, ‘cuz that’s taking a _lot_ of energy.” Darcy rubbed her foot against the top of his, shooting him a quiet smile. As much as it embarrassed her to admit it, she was starting to feel a little… _uncomfortable_ down there. It was bizarre how the worst pornography that was probably ever conceptualized, paid for, and distributed could even get a girl turned on… but, glancing over at Bucky’s waistline, she noticed that she clearly wasn’t the _only_ one who was feeling the genetic, instinctual effects of watching three other people copulate. She nudged him again to catch his eye, and smirked at him in that way she did when she was ‘in the mood’. Bucky was never usually the one to make the first move with her, no doubt because of how… broken he was. But he was always an enthusiastic – albeit gentle for fear of hurting her – lover once he got into the swing of it.

It always went two ways with Bucky. Sometimes, he would glance up, fidget nervously, and glance back down again, and that was as far as it went. Steve and Natasha had both told her… _some_ things about this _Red_ Room, and as much as it tore her apart to know that those sort of things were actually being done to real living people, all she could do was to try her best to help Bucky cope with the PTSD of what he had been through.

Other times – like tonight – he would glance up, return the smirk, and that would be more than enough to kick his self-confidence into gear.

“He’s right though, she’s… she would be making more noise than that.”

Darcy jumped a little at the sound of Steve’s voice; she had forgotten he was even there. “Oh right, of course,” she said, rolling her eyes at him. “Because the woman would just be _so smitten_ at having not one but _two_ manly meat-rods pumping away inside of her at once.”

Steve grinned over the rim of his glass. “Do you have any experience in this field?”

“Well – no – but I’m just saying, not _all_ girls go gaga over the idea of two dudes goin’ at it around all up in her business.” She scoffed a little. “That’s just something the Internet wants you to believe.”

“And I’m guessing you’re the exception?”

Darcy turned her eyes somewhat thoughtfully back to the television, watching the two men work with no obvious matched rhythm in and out of the woman between them. While she’d enjoyed her fair share of shameless, healthy vaginal intercourse, and had experimented with anal on several occasions too, she’d never really thought much about the idea of having both simultaneously, mostly because… well, it had just never really crossed her mind as something she would ever get the _chance_ to try, let alone might want to. 

But now…

“Mmmmm, I dunno. I’ve never really considered it, to be frank.”

“Would you wanna?”

Darcy _looked_ at him. For a moment, she wanted to ask if that was really any of his business, but who was she kidding? She had always been pretty open about her sex life. It was pretty detrimental to women everywhere to continue an eternity of shaming females for their urges and desires.

“Probably? I mean, like my crazy Aunt Ramona always says: don’t knock it ‘til you tried it.”

“What do you think, Buck’?” Steve had a glint in his eyes, something… she wanted to say _cruel_ , but that just didn’t seem to fit the good and honourable mental image of Captain America that stereotype had put in her head. It was actually… was it scary, or _exciting_?

“Mm?”

“What d’you think?” Steve asked, still smirking darkly. “Did you wanna maybe show Darcy what kinda noises two guys could get outta her?” 

Bucky met his friend’s eyes for a few good, long, quiet seconds. There had always been a mutual… a mutual _trust_ between the two men, something that stretched back to when they had just been two _boys_. They had shared everything – food, warmth, hopes and dreams, wounds and worries, and, of course, women. The idea of any other man so much as laying a _finger_ on Darcy in any way sexually would be enough to raise Bucky’s rage levels to near-critical levels, but with Steve, it was actually… 

“I think…” he mumbled, before a lopsided almost shy grin crossed his face. “I think if she’s down, I’m down.”

“If I’m _down_?” she asked. “So what, I’m like, the _last_ person who gets asked?”

“So then, you’re not into it?”

“Hey, I didn’t say that,” she scowled, and she nudged Bucky a little harder with her foot. “You should’ve warned me four months ago when I met this star-spangled spanner that he’s a _total_ perv.”

“Only with the pretty girls,” Bucky reacted quickly, which both of his friends took as a compliment in unison.

There was a moment of silence – between the three of them, anyway, because the television was still moaning away enthusiastically in the background – before the tension was somewhat shattered by Steve standing up and crossing the short distance to perch on Darcy’s arm of the couch. His sudden close contact send shivers up and down her backbone, and the little hairs on the backs of her arms rose up and stood to attention.

Was this wrong…? _Nah._ Nah, it would only be their decision, whether or not it was wrong between _them_ , because they were the friends here… she was just… _lucky_ , she supposed.

“So…” Steve said, and Bucky took that as some sort of starting gun, because he rolled on the couch to get his feet under him, motioning for Darcy to move closer to him. Wondering if this was even happening, or if she had poured alcohol into her rootbeer without remembering, the brunette scampered across the couch into her boyfriend’s waiting arms, planting a kiss on his stubbled jaw.

“You okay with this?” he whispered to her, and she nodded with a smile.

“Hey, I can be freaky too,” she said with a wink, and she reached down, squeezing the rather obvious bulge in the front of his dark, soft jeans. “Glad I’m not the _only_ one who was kinda getting off on that crap.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who was too embarrassed to say anything,” the former assassin snarked back, shaking his head. His organic hand came up to cup Darcy’s face (because, given the choice, he always preferred to touch her with the hand he felt was still _his_ ) and he planted a kiss on her forehead, smirking.

“Same safeword if you need it… ‘kay?”

“Same goes for you, stud. Now you gonna take my pants off or what?”

Steve had slid down onto the couch, into the warm spot where Darcy had previously been nestled, and seemed to be letting Bucky take the lead for now. It was, after all, _his_ girl… so it was only polite to wait to be tagged in.

Bucky’s hands moved down Darcy’s sides, following the curve of her thick hourglass frame from her upper ribs down to her thighs, which were lifting and parting to straddle his thighs. A part of her… wanted to put on a show for Steve, to show him what he was getting himself into. Another part of her was ridiculously nervous; if they’d done this as many times as it _sounded_ like they had, she wanted to make sure… well, that this time was actually something worth remembering.

“Why don’t I make sure you’re all ready for us?” she asked him in a low purr, kissing his rough jaw again and again, loving the way it grazed and scraped her own soft skin as she did so, before trailing her kisses down his throat to his sternum. He grinned and shrugged his way out of his long-sleeve tee, tossing it behind him over the back of the couch to allow Darcy more access to his sensitive, pale skin.

Her plump, rosy lips found a nipple, smothering it in kisses before drawing it slowly into her mouth and methodically working it into a little hard nub. Bucky lifted both arms up over the back of the couch, sighing in contentment, and glancing over at his friend. Steve was watching them both, completely erect against his pants and not at all bothering to hide it.

Deliberately unsheathing it soaking wet, Darcy lifted her nails to scrape and pluck at the first nipple while she moved her mouth over to service the other one. The damp skin slipped against her fingertip, and the two of them moaned in unison which, Steve had to admit, was a beautiful sound.

Satisfied with how firm both little buds had grown, the brunette started placing a new trail of kisses down the centre of his stomach, to the fine patch of hair that grew sparser and sparser the further from his waistband it travelled. She _loved_ it. Her hands hooked around both the waistbands of his jeans and his boxer briefs, and slowly tugged them down over the tent of his erection, guiding his familiar length out of its uncomfortably tight fabric prison with one loving hand.

She kissed the head, her eyes glancing up to Bucky’s for a moment as she flicked her tongue across the slit. She knew eye contact during drove him _wild_. She was intellectual enough to have a few ideas as to why, but they weren’t exactly topics she wanted to _explore_ with him at this time. 

Both hands spread flat across his taut stomach, Darcy allowed her lips to purse at the head of Bucky’s cock, taking the time to inhale his musky scent before committing to closing her mouth around him. Her talented tongue wrapped itself around his shaft and pressed against the underside as she pushed herself down around him, slowly enveloping and encompassing all of him – or at least, as much as she _could_ , she was only human – with her hot, wet, pliant mouth.

“Your ass looks good from this angle, Lewis.”

“Yeah, well,” she said, coming up for air from Bucky’s crotch for a moment, “I hope it ends up feeling good from whatever angle you get it at.”

Bucky laughed a bit, seeming more relaxed already, and groaned as he slid his organic hand into her tousled hair, encouraging her to continue where she left off. She smirked at his impatience and went back to worshipping his cock with no shame, kissing and licking the length whilst holding his balls together in one warm, gently squeezing hand.

After a few minutes, Bucky grunted and sat up a little. “Okay, any more of that, and we aren’t gonna get to the doub… DP.” He shot her a look as she tucked her thick wavy hair back behind her ears, looking over with brief and mild anxiety at where Steve had been palming himself on the couch beside his friend.

“Well, I’m definitely ready,” the Captain said with modesty, sitting up on his knees. “So with Buck’s permission…” He glanced at his friend, and the shaggy-haired brunette met his eyes with a half-grin and nodded him on. 

“And yours?” he finished, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smirked back at him. “Well, aren’t you just the perfect gentleman.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Darcy’s body had never felt so light before. While she had never had any _issues_ , per se, with her weight, all girls felt a little self-conscious on occasion, right? Well, Darcy would be the first to tell you that when a two-hundred-and-some-pound super-soldier lifts your entire body, Double Dees an’ all, as if it were made of some sort of fine, delicate, weightless crystal… yeah, any weight issues you have pretty much fly right out of the window.

Steve lay her down across Bucky’s lap, and her boyfriend hooked his organic arm around her chest, toying with one breast through her shirt. It wasn’t often that she didn’t wear bras, given how large the girls were and how much they liked their support, but he was always happy when he could brush his fingers across her chest and catch a nipple between them through the fine jersey cotton.

“Oh, be gentle with me, Captain America.” She couldn’t resist it, and when Bucky choke-snorted a half-laugh above her, she was glad she hadn’t bothered trying to.

Steve scoffed, and in the blink of an eye had whipped her jeggings clean down her legs with speed she didn’t think was possible with such tight pants. Glancing down, she realized he had taken her cotton panties with them, and realized that she was entirely naked from the waist down in front of him. Bucky’s fingers pinching her nipple distracted her momentarily, and she moaned.

“Beautiful,” the Captain breathed out, the single word enough to encourage Darcy to relax a little against her boyfriend’s lap and chest as Steve lifted both of her legs, draping her thighs across his broad, muscular shoulders.

Was… was he going to…?

_Oh. Jesus._

His tongue was hotter than she had expected, nuzzling its way between her outer lips and eagerly finding her clit beneath its little shroud. He must have had a good sense of how urgent it was already, because he didn’t waste too much time darting around and focused his attention exactly where she needed it, rubbing the wide flat of his tongue back and forth against her entire pussy, bathing it in warmth and wetness. His tongue found her entrance and pushed itself inside tentatively, exploring her, and she groaned and grabbed Bucky’s hand, squeezing the flesh like a vise, her nails leaving little semi-circular dents in his skin. Steve chuckled against her, groaning and running his tongue through her entire folds again, wanting her to make more of those noises.

Darcy lost track of how long Steve _worshipped her inner goddess_ , as some absolute trainwreck of a wannabe-author had once called it. All she knew was that the terrible phone ads were playing again on the television, and Bucky had managed to both alleviate her of her tee-shirt and torture the ever living _bananafuck_ out of her breasts, which were swollen and sore and craving whatever attention they could get. And she could’ve easily come at least _twice_ by now, if Steve hadn’t decided to be such a jerk and keep edging her.

“I think she’s ready for us, Buck’.”

Darcy never thought it would be over, and what was worse, she never thought she would _want_ oral sex to be over, especially not oral sex _this good_. But she was aching, _aching_ for something inside of her… and if the boys didn’t get to it soon, she was going to damn well take matters into her _own_ hands.

Bucky helped her sit up, kissing the back of her neck beneath the layers of her hair and running his hands all over the sexy curves of her waistline. Steve knelt back, stripping off his shirt before unzipping his own jeans and liberating his cock – all, God, was that at least  _eight inches_ of him – in one calloused hand, gently rubbing himself back and forth as he worked his jeans down his hips a little.

Darcy just _stared_ at him, not entirely sure what to say. She was actually surprised for a second or two that it wasn’t star-spangled, as several places on the Internet had suggested.

“I… I feel like I need to salute at it, or something.”

Both men laughed a little, and she joined them, glad that the atmosphere wasn’t too… _weird._  Because well, if she was going to fuck her boyfriend and his childhood bestie from like a hundred years ago or something, she definitely didn’t want it to be _weird_.

“Well, don’t. It’s shy.” Steve glanced at each of them in turn. “Do you… use protection?”

“Usually,” replied Bucky, already going for his jeans.

“Don’t get my ass pregnant,” Darcy snapped playfully, hovering awkwardly between the two men and extremely grateful that they both knew what the hell they were doing. Because this was a fairly new venture for her.

“I… won’t be in your ass,” replied Steve, brushing his bangs back more out of habit than because they were actually in his eyes. 

“Oh.” Darcy wasn’t sure, but that was the way she had sort of imagined this. Steve shook his head, waving a hand.

“No, no, I… it’s going to be tighter, right? Buck’s a little smaller than me.”

“Burrrrrrrrrn.”

“No, it’s all right,” said Bucky, nudging her from behind with his nose and kissing her cheek. “Safety first. We don’t want any injuries.”

“Got the gloves?”

“Yeah, here.”

Bucky passed Steve one of the two condoms he had plucked from his pants pocket, and Darcy experienced the only thing in the world that was more awkward than waiting for one guy to rip open a condom without tearing it – waiting for _two_ guys to rip open _two_ condoms without tearing _either_ of them. She snorted a small giggle at the thought of it, before turning her attention back to Bucky, gently looping a hand around his cock until he was ready to dress himself.

“Lube?” she suddenly remembered, with a pang of fear, and Steve nodded.

“Already thought ahead,” he said, and he stood up and disappeared into one of the bedrooms, returning later with a bottle she double-checked to make sure it was safe to use with condoms (because really, it wasn’t worth the consequences to be lazy, and she and Bucky pushed their luck with not using condoms enough as it _was_ …) before placing on the coffee table.

“All right, Cirque du Soleil tryouts. Let’s do this.”

Darcy was chest-to-chest with Steve, and she was grateful that the super-soldier’s strong, wide chest and broad arms were as comforting as Bucky’s, because she was starting to feel the same nerves one felt when they clambered into a rollercoaster at the station. Her breasts were squished between the two of them and their skin was already sticky with sweat, as she hovered over the blunt head of his erection, his hands cupping her asscheeks to lift her up and position her so that she could sink down onto him. Bucky’s hands looped around her waist, finding both his erection and her pussy lips, working him almost lovingly at the same time as making sure she was being lowered in such a way that it would cause her the least amount of pain. While he wasn’t exactly a small guy himself, Steve was a good deal thicker than him, and somewhat longer, and he wanted to make sure Darcy was as comfortable as possible.

She couldn’t help herself; she let out a long, low, lavishing moan as Steve slowly, slowly, _s-l-o-w-l-y_ let gravity do its job. She felt her insides parting and making space, felt him filling her up in a way that was _different_ from Bucky, but not exactly better _or_ worse in any way. Steve’s cock was _huge_ ; she felt her pussy swallowing him, drawing him into her, and every time she was convinced she must be at the base, he let her body slip down another half-inch or so, proving her wrong. Bucky’s hands were at her lower back, massaging the muscles to help her relax, and his lips were all over her shoulders and throat, biting, licking, and sucking at anything he could wrap them around. 

She… she had to admit… two guys? _Never_ thought it would be a thing for her, but apparently… oh, _god_ …

“You’re so tight…” groaned Steve, rolling his hips a little to test her pussy’s snug hold on his pulsing cock. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, and her eyes rolled up into the back of his head as one hand curled around his neck and the other reached back for Bucky.

“No…” she whimpered back, lowering her forehead to rest against his smooth, sweat-dappled chest. “You’re just… too big…”

Bucky kissed her cheek, leaning over her shoulder to search for her lips. He loved the way she looked when she was being fucked – so open and pure, so real, so _raw_ … “Baby doll… you okay?”

“Uh… uh huh…”

“Still okay with this?”

“Yeah… fuck, Barnes, just… stick your fucking dick in me before I come too soon…”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He was hard, and aching, and listening to Darcy make those tiny, delicious noises as his best friend slowly filled her up (well… almost) was driving him slowly but surely insane. He couldn’t stop touching her, he just wanted to _take_ her. His hands found her hips and, between he and Steve, they carefully and gingerly repositioned themselves; Steve lay himself out along the couch, easing Darcy to lay on top of his body, offering Bucky a much less difficult entry. 

His chest was warm and damp against her bare back and she shivered, feeling his hard, rounded cock – slick with lubricant – nudging itself back and forth between her asscheeks. She hadn’t had anal in a good year or so… and she was actually kinda looking forward to this more than she had realized.

“Gonna…” She paused to moan as Steve nudged his hips up inside her, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Gonna jump in here… s-soldier…?”

“You’re so fucking impatient,” he muttered in her ear, sucking the pierced lobe into his mouth as he settled down more on top of her. Her full thighs were spread across the Captain’s narrow hips, her shapely butt jutting up in the air as if in prime position to be penetrated, and if Bucky hadn’t been hard up until now, that in itself would’ve been enough to give him a rager. 

The slick, slippery sensation of his coated dick sliding back and forth through the crack of her ass finally stopped, and Bucky positioned himself more fully against her entrance. “Relax, doll… okay…?” he forewarned her, and Steve lifted a hand to slide his rough fingers into her hair, massaging the back of her scalp to encourage her to unknot any tense muscles in her body, his other hand crawling down to her lower back to do the same. 

Darcy nodded and draped herself over Steve’s muscular frame as much as she could, letting her inner walls – which were gripping the blond’s cock nervously – relax just a little, as Bucky had said. The blunt tip of his erection put pressure on her rear entrance, and for a moment, she wondered if he would even be able to fit inside of her considering how _full_ she currently was with his best friend. The pressure intensified more and more, until she was about ready to scream, and then there was a definite popping sensation, and the head of his cock wedged itself firmly inside of her.

“Ahhhhhhhh~!” Darcy’s mind went blank for a moment, as if someone had hit her reset button, and something inside of her fizzled up and set fire to every single nerve ending both inside and outside of her body. Her fingers clawed at Steve’s chest, leaving shallow scratches criss-crossing their way over the tan skin, and her mouth opened wide and her eyes squeezed shut as Bucky’s slippery, lubricated length began to gingerly work itself inside of her.

“Buck’…” moaned Steve through a half-grin, the sound a baritone promise wrapped in velvet and rough leather. “Ungh, man… I can… I can feel you moving against me…”

Darcy was gasping and groaning almost uncontrollably, digging all ten of her fingernails into the spaces between Steve’s ribs as he and Bucky slowly got used to how much leeway they had, and how much friction they were contending with. Somewhere, in the middle of it all, she heard the lube bottle popping open again and almost screamed in joy, because the sensation of the two of them moving perfectly in sync with one another inside of her, in the way only brothers-in-arms who had fought alongside each other and known each other for _that long_ could.  Her thighs gripped his waist and her back arched deeply as Steve lifted his hips, driving himself in at another angle, hitting her G-spot and ripping another desperate cry from somewhere within the confines of her chest.

It was so… so much… and yet so… so… _good_ …

Darcy didn’t know who came first. It was hard to tell, with the rolling and the thrusting, and the noises the three of them were all making in unison, but she was pretty sure it was _her_. Bucky’s fingers located her clitoris, and she was fated to last mere minutes after that, and no more. The peak of her long-awaited climax rushing toward her caused her breath to pick up into sharp, shallow pants, crying out first Bucky’s name, then Steve’s, then absolute gibberish as everything bubbled to its boiling point in her mind and then _exploded_ – fireworks, Fourth of July, and all that stereotypical, sexual _shit_. Her body moved with a mind of its own, pumping herself between the two men as she worked her way through her orgasm, at which point Bucky finally came too, unable to handle how tight she was around his cock while she was wriggling around so fast and so much at the same time.

 Not long after, Steve came, his body tensing and his arms gripping the two of them firmly to his frame as he worked in and out of her in long, slow, gradual thrusts, fully in control despite the whining noise that was coming out of the back of his throat, behind his grinding teeth. Darcy’s entire body shuddered violently in the throes of her after-orgasm glow as he continued to buck a few times, before collapsing beneath them with a heavy sigh of exhaustion, closing his eyes and relinquishing his hold on his two partners.

For a long time… there was nothing. Darcy couldn’t even hear the television through the high-pitched, shrill, whistling noise causing a din at the back of her mind that was hard to ignore. Her entire body was spent, and she may have passed out at one point, because the next thing she remembered, Bucky was pulling out of her ass carefully and Steve was no longer inside her, stripping the used condom from his cock and wrapping it in the bag the rootbeer bottles came in.

“Darce…” groaned Bucky, still half-slouched on top of her. He kissed her temple and she moaned, shaking her head.

“No… don’t make me move…”

Steve smirked, fetching another blanket from the back of the La-Z-Boy to drape on top of her. Bucky nodded in silent thanks, having cleaned himself off, and quietly nudged his way onto the couch beside her. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but they could at least nap that way, until she was ready to move.

Until she was done dreaming about being the fullest she had ever been in her life. An experience that, there was no fucking question about it, would have to be repeated sometime in the future.

And, if she had any say in it, in the very _near_ future, too.


End file.
